


Something New

by Roccy



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First story, G/T, Giant/Tiny, I think this is written in 3rd person limited, OC borrower, Only relationship is alphys and undyne, Will probably add more as the story progress, cause i cant romance, i dunno, if you see anything else I should tag as the story progresses let me know, post-pasifist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccy/pseuds/Roccy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle, a female borrower left her home to get away from her dad and his rules. She left to find something new, and ended up getting way more than she ever expected. One thing for certain was that, at this new place she found, her life was never going to be the same again. </p><p>(gosh im bad at summaries XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone, this is my first time ever really writing a story, so hopefully its alright. Its an Undertale/Borrower crossover and was inspired by Grim-Polar's story Little Secrets - http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768194/chapters/13292014. 
> 
> If there is anything I can improve on please let me know in the comments. I hope you all enjoy this, I honestly have no idea where Im going with it past a certain point (which Im not gonna say =D) Fair warning, no real dialogue in this chapter.
> 
> After looking at things, I cant figure out how the chapters work... Like how to do people get the number of chap/? for chapters to show up. I see how to add another chapter... Ill keep playing with it maybe Ill figure it out. This is not a one shot chapter its just chapter 1 there will be more coming

The house was completely silent as a small head poked out from underneath an entertainment center in the living room, brown hair shifting slightly as their blue eyes looked from side to side. The figure waited for a few moments taking in the silence and when no sounds or people revealed themselves, the small being came out from under the couch and began to make their way to the kitchen. 

At only four inches tall, Belle was a borrower. A being that lived inside the homes of giants, borrowing and making use of their hosts often misplaced and easily lost items. More often than not these resourceful little people lived in the homes of humans. Creatures of habit, and clutter, and typically oblivious to the small race that relied upon their ignorance to survive. 

This one though, lived not in the home of humans, but of monsters. A race that had only just recently resurfaced, that had long been forgotten. As far as Belle knew she was one of the first borrowers to attempt surviving in a home with them, and it was proving to be a challenge. A challenge she was quite enjoying to be honest. 

She made her way into the large kitchen, as always the floors were squeaky clean, not a crumb to be found anywhere. That was alright though, given recent complications cleaner was definitely better. From the kitchen’s entryway Belle scanned the counters, she had thought she heard guests in the home earlier, and guests typically brought extra food with them when visiting her monster hosts. It wasn’t surprising, her hosts typically only cooked one meal here, spaghetti, so she appreciated the variety that the guests usually left behind. 

Ah there it was. A fruit bowl left on the counter next to the outrageously tall sink. Belle hadn’t been mistaken. She shifted the empty bag on her back and grinned as she began making her way towards counter. Fortunately the cabinets were not flush against the wall so getting to the top wouldn’t be too difficult. Unfortunately there wasn’t a path that was entirely hidden towards the back wall of the kitchen where the counter that held the fruit bowl was located. Belle huffed and made the trek out in the open, which thankfully was uneventful. Not that the Borrower’s nerves weren’t tightly wound from being on alert the entire length of the kitchen.

Belle’s nerves though was warranted, because her monster hosts didn’t always stick to a predictable sleep schedule. Either of the two monsters who lived here, could awaken at any time. This was the main reason why Belle did most of her borrowing when both of them were out of the house at their jobs. However the smaller of the two monsters was actually off tomorrow and since she was out of food in her home she’d have to venture out tonight if she wanted to eat the next day.

Once behind the cabinets, she grinned and relaxed slightly now that she was out of sight. She bee-lined right for the stairway she had built for herself over the course of several days shortly after she first arrived in this home. It was built entirely out of nails that protruded from the wall. Since the home was newer, there were still nails scattered here and there so gathering them had been relatively easy. Getting them into the wall to create the staircase had proved a bit more challenging. Belle scaled up the nails with practiced ease, and quickly reached the top of the counter. Once there she paused again, and listened. Focusing her hearing up above to her right, where her hosts had their bedrooms.

Satisfied that neither of the monsters had yet to awaken she pulled herself onto the counter and made her way over to the fruit bowl. The bowl was taller than she was of course, but standing next to it, she could smell the aroma of the fruit that rested just above her. Attached to her left hip was a grappling hook, it was older since it traveled with her from her previous home. It was also one of the few things she hadn’t come across the supplies to create another one yet. She unlatched the device and started swinging it in a circle as she took a moment to judge her angle before tossing it upwards. 

It hit the side of top of the bowl with a soft klink, a noise that made Belle pause for a moment to listen to her surroundings, making sure it remained unnoticed by those upstairs. When nothing obvious stirred she nodded and after testing to make sure the grip was solid, began climbing up the rope to the edge of the bowl. Once there she sat on the edge for a moment and flipped the hook around so that the rope went into the bowl itself. That way she could get out of the bowl when she was done, then she let herself slid down the bowl and amidst the fruit. 

Most of the food was much too large for her to borrow. A few bananas, an apple and an orange. Though if she was desperate enough she could probably cut some smaller chunks out of the larger food items. Belle wanted to avoid that if possible, since such an action would not go unnoticed, and the two brothers were on alert enough as it was. On the far side of the bowl though, her eyes widened and she let out a silent cheer and a small jump of excitement. Grapes! Grapes were small and easy to carry, and came in clusters large enough that one or two wouldn’t be noticed if they went missing. 

Grinning she approached the cluster of small circular fruit, and pulled a knife from its resting spot on her other thigh. The blade of the knife was actually made from glass, glass she had managed to scavenge from the floor the night after the taller of the two monsters jumped through one of the living room windows. Why he did such a thing, Belle wasn’t quite sure. However she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to procure herself something sharp. A knife after all had many practical uses. The handle was made from a couple of shaped pieces of wood, bound together with some wet fabric that had tightened when it dried. She had spent a few days making it, and getting it sharp enough to use, and making a sheath so she could carry it around safely without cutting herself. 

The glass knife easily separated the grape from the vine, which she took and put into the empty bag on her back. The grape itself was about a third her size and Belle looked back at the remaining fruit and sighed. She’d only be able to get the one back for now, she didn’t dare carry another in her hands when her hosts could awaken at any moment. She could always come back for another once she had more time to spare. Belle navigated her way back to where she had left her rope and grappling hook and hauled herself and her prize out of the bowl. 

As Belle began to lower the rope back down to the counter and setting her hook so she could lower herself down safely, she jerked her head upwards as she heard a thudding noise coming from above her. Belle swore and unhooked her grappling line completely and jumped from the edge of the bowl, all thoughts of being careful chucked aside in favor of haste. 

From where the sound had originated from, it had to have come from the smaller brother’s room. The taller brother tended to talk rather loudly, even when talking to himself, and there hadn’t been any other sounds than the initial thud. Belle hit the counter with a quiet thud of her own, falling to her knees for a moment before sprinting to the wall where her staircase was. Even if she couldn’t get all the way back home she could at least get out of sight. 

As Belle ran she rolled her grappling hook back up so that the rope wasn’t trailing behind her, but she didn’t have the time to re-latch it to her leg so she was forced to carry it in her hands. She was very thankful now, that she had decided to play it safe this time around and only carry one grape back. Just as she reached the edge of the counter there was soft sound near the entrance of the kitchen. 

Belle didn’t take any time to look at what had made that noise as she jumped over the edge of the counter onto the stairway that was just out of sight. Descending the nails quickly, much faster than was probably recommended, Belle reached the floor and leaned against the wall breathing quickly as she listened for sounds coming from the kitchen. Anything to indicate if she had been seen. After a moment though she only heard the sound of the fridge opening and she heaved a sigh of relief. Since if she had just seen duck behind her kitchen counter the last thing she would do was go get something from the refrigerator. 

Cautiously peeking her head out from behind the counter, her suspicions on who had awoken early were confirmed. The smaller of the two monsters she was borrowing from stood with the fridge open, his face illuminated by the light of the open appliance. He was bald, white, and where his eyes should of been were two black pits, and in those pits were two white glowing pinpricks. Then again this wasn’t any kind of surprise for Belle, she had long since gotten used to the fact that her hosts were literal walking talking skeletons. 

He looked like he had been sweating in his sleep, and the slightly haggard look to his face made Belle wince in sympathy. He had probably been awoken by another nightmare. She had gotten used to this too, that the smaller of the two skeleton brothers suffered from them, having been startled awake the first week or so when thuds and bangs came from his room in the middle of the night. Now they were a part of the routine, for her, and clearly for him. She knew he didn’t like the nightmares. After all how could anyone enjoy such things that seemed to occur as often as they did for him. But she, like him, had gotten used to the fact that they happened. As well as the fact that if awoken by one, he tended to quickly show up in other areas of the house, more than likely to de-stress. 

The skeleton reached into the fridge after having looked for a moment and pulled out a red bottle. Ketchup, Belle thought to herself, having also gotten used to the fact that this skeleton liked the condiment quite a bit. With a sigh, Belle ducked fully back behind the counter, there would be no traveling back to her house till the monster went back to his room. 

She took her bag off and held set it on the ground in front of her as she leaned her back against the wall and slid into a sitting position. The amount of time the smaller skeleton spent awake after a nightmare differed from night to night. Sometimes hed only be up for an hour before heading back to his room, other times he never went back to sleep. Hopefully tonight he goes back to bed quickly. Belle sighed and fiddled with her grappling hook which was still in her hands. 

Never one to be idle, Belle didn’t stay sitting on the ground for long before she was up and pacing the distance of the cabinet she was hiding behind. On the far side of the piece of furniture was a small, comparatively speaking of course, box. The small borrower recognized it as one of the homemade mouse traps that were now littering the house. Since unfortunately the house was, until very recently anyways, infested with mice. A borrower and a mouse were not ideal housemates, even under the best conditions, which were both parties ignoring each other. Even still mice got noticed, they weren’t anywhere near careful enough to remain undetected. Once the mouse problems were known, the humans, or monsters in Belle’s case would start setting out traps to deal with the problem.

Now Belle’s monsters had started with conventional traps, she knew what they were and how they worked. It was one of the few things her father had been good for. However once the two brothers truly understood how the human traps worked, well they didn’t stay for very long. The smaller one hadn’t been as bothered, but the taller one, he cried. Apparently he didn’t want to hurt the little mice, he just didn’t want them eating holes into all his spaghetti boxes and ruining his sauce ingredients. In the end he ended up making his own trap, but a better word would have to be puzzles. 

Inside each box was a different kind of puzzle. If you were able to solve the puzzle you could go free, so they were completely harmless. The taller had proudly explained the way the puzzle boxes worked to his brother, which was how Belle had heard about them. There naturally was the bit of food that acted as a lure to get the mouse into the box in the first place, and the spring mechanism that closed and locked the only entrance into the box. From there the puzzle differed from box to box to release the locking mechanism and enable the exit to be opened. 

Naturally hearing that there was no physical risk involved with the boxes, Belle had to check them out. She was smart about it, she made sure she understood what the puzzle was for each box before going into them, and made sure she had enough time to solve it before venturing inside. Belle was a fan of easy food, and with a way to grab some that only involved a bit of brainpower who was she to say no. She made up for it though in different ways, the main one being luring mice into the traps to help get rid of them. 

Belle really didn’t want to live with mice, they were as much of a threat as the Big people were, more so sometimes. A mouse would attack a Borrower, and could and did get into the walls of the house where Belle did most of her inter-house traveling. The mice were the main reason she had stopped expanding her own network of tunnels through the building, so that she wouldn’t get caught by one of the vermin in a dead-end passage. All in all Belle was more than happy to help get rid of the creatures, and if she helped herself to some of the food from the traps, than it was earned. In her opinion anyways. 

She turned away from the trap with a sigh. Now that all the mice were gone though, she couldn’t help herself to any more of the easy food from the puzzle boxes. The sooner the monsters thought their home was mouse free, the easier her life would get. If the food kept vanishing though, she knew they’d believe there was still a mouse in the house, so it was back to working hard for her meals, like that grape in her bag. No need to make her life harder just because she didn’t want to work for her meals. 

She got back to where she left her bag and slung it back on her shoulders. The kitchen had gotten a bit quiet, and Belle wasn’t sure if it was because the skeleton had gone back to bed or fallen asleep in the kitchen itself. Only way to know for sure would be to check. Slowly poking her head out from behind her hiding space she took stock of her situation. The skeleton was nowhere that she could see, and the lights were still off in both the kitchen and the living room, which made Belle realize that the monster had never turned them on when he came and got his ketchup bottle. 

She looked out a little further to make sure that she could get a view of the dining room table, and saw that there was was no one there either. Shifting her shoulders to get her bag settled Belle decided that it was no or never, she should at least make a break for the small set of cabinets by the kitchen entryway. 

Belle didn’t bother with taking her time, she dashed out of cover, rushing towards the next bit of it. She really didn’t want to be caught in the open and she wasn’t entirely sure where the monster had vanished too. She made it to the next set of cabinets without incident and she paused for a moment in this haven of safety to catch her breath. 

After making sure all her stuff was still secure after that dash, Belle listened again. Doing her best to make sure that the coast was still clear. She couldn’t see into the living room until she left her hiding spot, but with the kitchen still clear she dashed forwards to the entryway. She came to a halt just long enough to make sure there was nothing between her and the green couch in the living room. Once everything appeared safe she made her move, sprinting forwards towards the last place she had to reach before she was safe for sure. 

Just as she was only a foot from safety the door to the laundry room opened and Belle swore. Of course he be getting a clean shirt. He had sweated through the other one. Stupid, stupid, how could you be so stupid. She thought to herself as she ran, she should of made absolutely sure that he was gone. The smaller skeleton was always so random. The adrenaline flowing through her allowed her to run faster towards that safe haven that was just in front of her. Just as she ducked underneath the couch she heard a deep voice, “what the-”

Belle didn’t wait long enough to see if he would go searching for what he saw. She wasted no time in pulling up her trapdoor, and jumping into the tunnel it concealed, holding the flap as she did so to close it tightly behind her. 

Not even a moment later, there as a faint blue glow coming in through the cracks of the tunnel’s entrance. Belle quickly reached up and made sure that the trapdoor was latched so a casual sweep of the monster’s hand could not accidentally reveal it. Belle wasn’t going to wait around to find out if she had been seen though, figuring that in the dark and with how fast she had been moving the skeleton would assume she was just another mouse, while not ideal at all was the better option at this point. As she traveled down the tunnel a faint voice could be heard. “now where did it run off to…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh the response to the first chapter was amazing! Thank you all so much! Its really encouraging and brought huge smiles to my face. Now Onwards to the next chapter!

Belle spent the rest of that evening, or morning by now, in her home located in the cross section of the brother’s bedrooms. She was a little too stressed to sleep after that close call. It wasn’t too much longer though before she heard the taller of the two skeletons stir. Of course even if she hadn’t heard him awaken she would of known he was awake only moments later. 

“SANS! WHY IS OUR COUCH FLOATING IN THE AIR? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR? IF IT IS THE CHANGE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM PRETTY SURE IT IS IN THE CUSHIONS.” he practically yelled.

Belle had no idea why the taller skeleton was so loud, but he had been that way since the day she had moved in. Naturally she knew both their names thanks to his loudness and habit of referring to himself in the third person, but you didn’t think of the Big people with names. No, that could get dangerous, and it’d be too easy to start believing that they may be nice. For Belle it has been a constant fight to keep their names out of her thoughts, especially when they were being shouted almost every single day. Whatever the smaller one said did not carry all the way to Belle’s home, though it didn’t take long for his brother to respond.

“A MOUSE?” He asked in that loud tone of voice of his, “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO SOONER YOU LAZYBONES.” 

There were now brief pauses in the conversation as his brother spoke to him, leaving Belle to only hear half of it. “YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!” ….. “BUT I DON’T THINK THAT’S VERY FAIR TO THE MOUSE. IT IS AFTER ALL ONLY A MOUSE.” …. “I SUPPOSE THAT’S TRUE, I HAVE NOTICED THAT.” …. “IF YOU THINK IT’S WISE I GUESS WE CAN TRY IT OUT…. SANS IT IS MUCH TOO EARLY FOR YOUR JOKES!!” 

Belle’s face scrunched up as she leaned forwards in her seat, wishing she could hear what the quieter brother was saying. They had to be talking about what the smaller one had seen only moments before. Clearly he thought that she was a mouse, thankful that he hadn’t gotten a better visual of her, she was still concerned that they were planning something and she couldn’t make out what it was. 

It would only be a few moments though before she heard the taller one running all throughout the house, Belle’s head tilted in confusion as she listened. That was strange, usually he’d be out on that morning jog of his shortly after waking up. Not dashing all throughout the house. Doors slammed open here and there, the upstairs ones causing a small shudder to go through her home, especially when it was the doors to either of the brothers rooms. 

What on earth was he doing… Belle stood up and went to the entrance of her home, following the taller skeleton’s movements with her ears. Argh, being careful was so boring, so restraining! Besides how was she to know what to expect if she just hid away from everything. She had to know, so that she could be safe. Calculated risks after all, had to know what to expect.

Belle pushed aside the piece of fabric that was currently serving as a door for the entrance of her home, she had not been able to find anything else suitable… yet. Her bag staying behind since this wasn’t a foraging mission but one of recon. She turned to her right to head for the taller skeleton’s room, of the two Belle felt more confident about sneaking around him. His room also had more hiding places, despite him being a neat freak, simply because he had more furniture than his brother. 

The exit into the taller skeleton’s room was located in the baseboard underneath a computer desk. The hidden door was just behind the CPU unit of the desktop that sat on the floor. Belle left the entrance slightly open so she could dart into it if she needed to. She waited and listened to the surroundings, hoping that she’d be able to hear the conversation better now that she wasn’t in the wall and the bedroom door was currently open. 

Unfortunately, when the conversation picked back up after the tall skeleton was done doing whatever it was that had him running all over the house, she still was unable to hear exactly what the smaller skeleton was saying. She could just make out the deep rumble of his voice now though, which she couldn’t before. It wasn’t long before the whatever the small skeleton said to the taller one was answered. 

“SANS, YOU LAZYBONES, I HAVE INDEED FINISHED GATHERING THEM ALL, AND I SEE THAT AS ALWAYS YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HELP. I SHALL LEAVE THESE HERE WITH YOU, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TO GET TO MY MORNING JOG. THIS IDEA OF YOURS HAS ALMOST MADE ME LATE, AND THAT WILL NOT DO.”

Gosh the tall one sure was loud, the contrast between their two personalities was rather striking sometimes. Even though Belle had already been in the house for 3 months, she was still trying to get used that fact. Belle rubbed her ears a bit, and frowned. Whatever the tall one was doing was due to a plan of his brothers… That did not bode well, he might be lazy but he was sneaky and smart. His weird ability to appear anywhere with little to no sound was all the evidence Belle needed to support that fact. 

She sighed though, it seems that whatever was planned would have to remain a mystery for now. She was not about to risk going into the living room where the smaller skeleton was just to satiate her curiosity. She’d just have to be on her guard, and definitely avoid doing anything that might support the belief that there was still a mouse in the house. The sooner the brothers believe that the mouse left on its own, the safer she would be.  

\-----

It would only be a few days later, but Belle was pacing just inside the entrance to one of her tunnels. These skeletons were getting frustrating, their entire schedule shifted. It wasn’t much, but it did not have to be, because now there was always at least one of them home at all times.

The tall one was always either in the kitchen, or cleaning the house, the small one still had that nasty habit of being able to appear anywhere at any time. Belle still was not entirely sure how he did that, maybe he just moved really fast or maybe it had something to do with him being a monster. At any rate, this made it impossible for her to get anything done, unless it was at night and that came with plenty of risks all on its own. 

Both of them seemed to be checking the traps more often as well. The first thing they did whenever one of them came home was to check. It was all the more reason for Belle to stay as far away from them now as possible. It was clear that they were on watch for whatever it was the small one thought he saw the night he caught a glimpse of her. She still hoped that they would tire of being constantly on alert soon.

Muttering to herself and giving the tunnel entrance an irritated glance, Belle huffed and turned to go continue working on her tunnels. It was the only thing she could do at this point that did not involve her going out into the open and risk getting caught. At the moment the tall skeleton was home, and in the kitchen. Probably making more spaghetti, which wasn’t too surprising, Belle just wished he would try to learn how to cook other things, she was getting tired of the pasta dish.

It would be a bit risky but Belle decided to go back to working on her tunnels to get them to reach the actual kitchen. It was risky since the sound could alert the taller skeleton while she worked, but she figured that he was usually loud enough to cover any noises that she made. If she could sneak in and out of that room without having travel in the open, she would be able to get a larger stockpile of food so she figured the slight risk was worth it. For the most part a majority of the walls were hollow, just filled with insulation between the wooden beams. She made sure to wear a piece of cloth over her face while she worked with the insulation since she didn’t want to breathe in the small particles that came loose when forcing the stuff out of the way. The longest part of tunnel building process was getting through those wooden beams that made up each segment of wall. 

Getting through the wood was a slow process, using a combination of a long screw she had found, some metal from a tin can lid, and a lot of patience, the cloth also helping to prevent her from breathing in the sawdust. The first step was always getting a series of holes in the wood in the shape that she wanted the tunnel to be in, getting them as close together as possible. Then using the sharp end of the tin can lid to slowly saw her way through the remaining wood between the holes. She had of course rolled one end of the lid so there was only one sharp edge, and used her glass knife to try and make that sharp edge as serrated as possible.

As she was working she listened to the taller skeleton humming as he worked on his food. This particular tune he tended to hum, or sing, pretty often so Belle had learned it over time. So it wasn’t long before she was humming along with him. She stopped working whenever sounds stopped emanating from the kitchen to make it as unlikely as possible that she would be heard sawing away at the wood. This one particular section of wood was being a bit stubborn, and she thought that maybe there was a knot in it on the other side that she couldn’t see. She had already had a few issues in getting the screw to go all the way through. 

She was working with the screw in fact, and in one of those tough sections of wood, when a loud bang came from the kitchen, causing the borrower to jerk in surprise and stare in the direction that the sound had come from. It wouldn’t be long before a second bang followed and Belle scowled at her own reaction. The tall skeleton was probably crushing tomatos with his bare hands again, why he did it that way she had no idea. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her screw and stopped short. Her screw had snapped in half… 

Belle groaned loudly, the stupid thing had clearly broken when she was startled. It had probably been weakened from how many beams she had already gotten through combined with the toughness of the particular beam in front of her, and that sudden tug in another direction had been the last straw for the piece of metal. So not only was she going to have to find an new screw, she was going to have to work around the bit of metal now stuck in the wood that she couldn’t get out. 

The latter wouldn’t be that hard, the former however, Belle had no idea where she was going to obtain said new screw. The nails she had used to make her staircase in the kitchen had been easy to find, they were all over the house. Most of the sturdy screws she had found, were currently being used in some capacity. This loose one she had found outside a few days after arriving. However she did not want to go outside at night if she could avoid it, it was hard to see and wild animals were even more unpredictable than the appearing and disappearing habits of the small skeleton, they were also much, much more aware. 

With the skeletons always being in the house in the day, and no currently available tunnel to go outside, Belle swears it was next on the list after the kitchen, going outside to find another screw buried in the dirt was out of the question. Now where else did that leave. The borrower sighed and crossed her arms as she thought about possible places she could find such an implement. Any room on the ground floor was out, that was where most of the foot traffic was currently as well as the main entrance to the house. The taller skeleton’s room was out, he was a neat freak the few times she had searched his room for stuff proved fruitless. He was way to organized she was worried that even moving what he currently had out on the table tops would alert him to someone messing with his stuff. One of the major rules of Borrowing was to only borrow what wouldn’t be missed. 

That really only left the small skeleton’s room, and it was true that, that room in particular was always a mess. The only thing he had picked up after the mouse invasion was any food trash, the rest of his mess stayed. If she was going to have any luck finding a screw it would be in that room. Worse come to worse, maybe she could borrow one from that large machine in the middle of the place. ‘ _ What was it called... A trackmill?’ _ Didn’t matter, all that mattered was that it was never used, at all. So chances were in her favor that if she borrowed a screw from someplace on the machine it probably wouldn’t get missed. 

Well it was an option at any rate. Figuring that now would be a good chance to look while the smaller skele was at work, knowing that the tall one never went in his brother’s room, Belle left the tin can lid where it was knowing she’d be back to finish the tunnel later. It wasn’t going to go anywhere on its own. 

Both her home and the brother’s rooms were located on the second floor, Belle had an easy way up though. She had gotten the tin can lid, from an actual tin can after all. Said tin can was attached to a rope pulley she had hooked up. It wasn’t quite an elevator, that would have required an additional weight system she hadn’t figured out how to make to counteract her weight in the can, so it worked purely on muscle. It was not the most ideal system but it helped her get larger items up and down that would of been a pain to carry up a flight of nails. 

Back on the second floor Belle took her tunnels to the smaller skeleton’s room and came out under the dresser located by his back wall. This entrance was a bit more secure and hidden than some of her others, so she came out quickly, pausing only briefly by the edge of the dresser to make sure the tall brother was still downstairs in the kitchen. Deciding that the coast was clear, Belle stepped out of hiding and began to search the messy room. 

It took a while, looking through all that mess and clutter, longer than Belle actually realized as she finally headed for the treadmill in the center of the room. She had, had no luck in finding a screw and if she wanted to continue making her tunnels she was going to have borrow one from the machine. She could always put it back later if she ever found another screw someplace. Approaching the machine she studied it for a while trying to decide a good place where she could remove a screw without it being noticed. Though she had to balance that with making sure that the screw was long enough to get through the wooden beams in the walls. 

Eventually she found that largest screws were where the handle part meet the walking part of the device. It wouldn’t really be hidden if she took of them… but the treadmill did have multiple screws holding everything in place in there so one probably wouldn’t be missed. She drummed her fingers against her arms as she had them crossed in front of her as she thought over the pros and cons of taking a screw. ‘Screw it…’ she thought to herself then snorted at the unintentional pun as she reached up and began to turn the screw to get it out. 

Overall patience was not her strong suit, a necessity of life when you were tiny sure, but not something she was good at all the time. Sometimes it suited her well, and sometimes it got her in trouble, well mostly it got her in trouble. This turned out to be one of those times as she heard the taller skeleton start talking downstairs all of a sudden. Her head jerked up from where she was focusing on the screw, it was almost out too, she only needed a few more turns. 

“AH, SANS WELCOME HOME. I HAVE HAD A MOST PRODUCTIVE DAY TRYING OUT NEW SPAGHETTI RECIPES THAT LADY ASGORE SHOWED ME. DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN MAKE PASTA WITHOUT GLITTER? FASCINATING!”

Crap that had to mean the smaller skeleton was home. Belle glanced at the still closed door on the other side of the machine, then back at the screw, then at the door one more time. If he just got home, he would still have to get up the stairs… She could get the screw out, then she could hide under the treadmill itself until she was sure it’d be safe to get back to the dresser. Just as she made the last turn, she heard a thud of something hitting the ground and she glanced just in time to see the side of the skeleton, obscured slightly by the handle of the treadmill. He wasn’t facing the treadmill but his bed as he dropped something on the floor of his room. The door had never opened… it couldn’t have opened, if it had she’d of heard the click. She should of heard something. 

Belle reacted quickly, before the smaller skeleton could turn around. She dropped to the ground and crawled under the treadmill. In her panic though she entirely forgot about the screw she was removing from the machine. The screw that had been in her hands more or less completely removed from its place of rest. The screw that now banged against the treadmill and the floor as gravity pulled it free the rest of the way. Belle could no longer see the skeleton from where she was hiding, she had pulled herself as far under as she could go, hoping the darkness and tight space could hide her. 

Unfortunately, the screw alerted the skeleton to the fact that something was in his room with him. It would not be long before Belle saw the pink of the small skeleton’s slippers come into view at the front edge of the treadmill. Shortly after the pink was a skeletal hand being placed on the floor as the small skeleton leaned down and peaked under the machine in his room. The white slightly glowing pinprick in one eye glancing around slightly as it searched the tight dark space. Belle willed herself to be still, to not move, she was almost at the other end of the treadmill, hoping that the skeleton’s gaze would simply slid over her with no way to see her. 

Her luck it appeared though was not in today. “heh, got ya. mice of you to finally come out.” she heard his deep voice rumbled, as he chuckled at his own pun. 

She hadn’t noticed any signs of surprise or confusion in that gaze, or in his voice. He probably thought he was still dealing with a mouse, the darkness and tight space hiding her overall form from obvious view. Not enough to go completely unnoticed though it seemed. Belle closed her eyes and waited for what felt like an eternity for the treadmill to be moved or lifted off her, the same way the couch had been moved a few nights ago. When nothing happened she opened her eyes again and blinked.

All around her, blocking any way out from under the treadmill was a series of very short soft blue bones. What on earth was going on. She crawled over to one of the closest ones and touched it, only to bring her hand back with a yelp. It was like she had gotten zapped with a strong current of static electricity. If it stung that much to just touch it, there was no telling how much it would hurt to try to squeeze through them. Belle equated it to how it would probably feel the longer someone was in contact with burning metal, probably hurting worse the longer contact was kept.

As she watched she saw another layer of blue bones appear behind the first, but shifted over slightly so that each layer was blocking any sort of gap between them. Well so much for even attempting to squeeze through, even if it hurt. She checked behind her as well, and tilted her head. There was  a larger gap there… that was strange… it had to be intentional. She crawled over to it, not moving towards it, just so that she was more in line with it, and saw that the reason the gap was there was that it opened directly into one of those puzzle boxes. 

Belle wrinkled her nose. This wasn’t good. She was completely trapped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didnt intend the cliffhanger I swear =O 
> 
> On a different note I figured out how to post with italics in tact lol XD 
> 
> Also I do have tumblr, I only made it recently so Im still learning how it works but i see a lot of authors share theirs so I figured I could do the same http://roccy989.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Belle wasn’t given much time to figure out a plan of escape as the blue bones on the three sides without the puzzle box began to close in on her. The small skeleton’s intentions were clear, and she had to believe that these weird blue bones were his doing somehow, he wanted her to get in the box.  _ No, _ she corrected herself,  _ he wanted the mouse to get in the box. _

The skeletons both thought they were still dealing with mice. Sure they didn’t want to hurt the tiny home invaders, the non-lethal puzzle boxes were proof of that, but there was no telling how they would react to her. Most Humans did not take to a small sentient race living in their walls too calmly, there was no reason to think Monsters would react any differently. 

The bones moved ever closer. They were moving slowly, oh so slowly, and yet there was no way around them. Belle had tried to hit them with her knife to see if she could break them down, but it didn’t work. Her little glass blade had just bounced right off the slightly luminescent bone. She re-sheathed the weapon and grimaced as she looked at her only remaining option. She wasn’t going to get crushed, not unless she stupidly stood there unmoving and let the bones hit her; which was not an option. That really only left the only option the skeleton had purposefully left open for her to take.

She hated this, not being able to make her own decisions, not having control.  She growled quietly to herself as the bones steadily got closer, the ones on either side leaving her nowhere to go. The ones moving towards her from the opposite end of the treadmill had closed about half the distance. Belle had no idea if she should just put off going into the puzzle box as long as possible just to be annoying or if she should just get it over with. The latter would of course get her caught sooner, but she might be able to figure out the puzzle in the box before the brothers could do anything. The former would just be a waiting game… Belle frowned, waiting or actually doing something. To her the choice was obvious. 

Belle turned and dashed for the puzzle box, the entrance to it lined up perfectly with the bones around it so that there was no getting around them that way either. She entered quickly and once she got into the main portion of the box, the trap activated and the entrance shut tight. The inside of the box was dark, the only light that came through was via the air holes in the top portion of the trap. She was expecting that, she had experimented with the boxes many times, even raiding them for the occasional bit of food when the mouse population was still high, and risk of getting cornered in the walls was higher. There was a pressure plate just inside the entrance that she was pretty sure released a spring or something that let the door close. 

In a way, the locking mechanism of the box worked just like a conventional mouse trap. What made these traps puzzle boxes was that each one had a different puzzle to solve; that would actually open the door back up again if done correctly. The older boxes had a space in which Belle could've avoided the door closing mechanism, however this box did not appear to have that luxury. The pressure plate had spanned the entire entrance and had been too long to be jumped with her current lack of headroom since the entrance to this box was shorter than the others.

That was new… that was unexpected… that was totally not fair. The skeletons were just changing everything, and it wasn’t fair. She had hoped she could get in without causing the door to close. She forced herself to take a deep breath and calm herself. Getting angry wasn’t going to solve anything, getting angry would only drive her to be rash, and right now that was not what she needed. 

The traps were solvable, she had done it before after all. She made absolutely sure that she was able to solve the puzzles in the box before letting the doors on the boxes close in the past. All of them had been solvable before. A few had been trickier than others, but all of them had a solution that could be found after some time. Even if this was one she had not seen yet or was new, it should be solvable. She had a plan, she just had to figure out this box’s puzzle and she’d be free. Taking one more calming breath she turned to begin studying the means to her escape. 

Before she was able to actually make any headway though a loud knocking sound issued forth from above her. Belle cringed and glared up at the ceiling of the puzzle box, her hands covering her ears in an attempt to block out some of the reverberating noise. 

“how  _ mice _ of you to make this easy.” the small skeleton’s voice rumbled through her prison, Belle’s only thought being that he had used that pun before.

The box itself was made of wood, so there was no way for him to see what he had caught until he opened it. The holes in the top that provided air were too small to give any accurate view of what was inside since doing so would block out the box’s only source of light. He was able to tell that something was inside it though because the entrance was shut. “ _ rodent  _ want you to get away again like the other day.” The joke caused Belle to groan into her hand that was pressed to her face in exasperation. 

Faintly the Borrower was able to make out the voice of the skeleton’s brother shouting through house. “SANS, WHY ARE YOU MAKING PUNS TO YOURSELF ALONE IN YOUR ROOM! I HAVE TOLD YOU MANY TIMES, THIS IS A PUN FREE HOUSE!”

“heh, sorry bro, just trying to _puzzle_ out if our latest catch has a sense of humor.” 

“SANS IT IS A MOUSE. HOW CAN IT HA-”

Belle grumbled and while rolling her eyes, did her best to tune out the skeletons. She had to figure out this puzzle, before they opened it themselves and found her; paying attention to their chatter wasn’t going to get this solved. At first glance it seemed simple enough, there were two of those ‘X’ symbols on the floor. She had seen those before in other traps. Easy enough to walk over them and make them ‘O’s and then step on the button that was there to release the door once the puzzle was solved. 

She eagerly stepped on the switch and was rewarded when the entrance went down. She grinned to herself. See, that was easy, calming down helps, panicking never did any good. Belle stepped off the button to make her way towards the exit, and freedom, happy to have the chance to get back home. She was definitely going to have to leave this house after this. These skeletons were too much trouble, too unpredictable. 

Unfortunately as soon as stepped back onto the pressure plate in front of the entrance the door was back in her way again, blocking the exit. Belle immediately froze, having almost walked right into the wooden slab blocking her way out, her brow furrowed in confusion. That had never happened before. 

She walked back over to the release button and after pressing it down the door lowered again, it stayed down when she removed her foot from the switch. Carefully this time she walked back over to the pressure plate that was in front of the entrance turned exit and placed her foot down on it. Instantly the door was back in place and blocking the way. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked back to where the food was kept in these traps, deciding to just put the bait on the release button to hold it down instead, see if that would work. Only there was no food… This puzzle box had no solution, it had been designed to be used on a mouse that had no choice but to enter it. That… that just wasn’t fair.

Belle frowned and glanced around trying to think of something she could do before the brothers decided to open the puzzle box, she knew the tops of the boxes came off. Though speaking of the brothers their conversation had continued on over her head while she had focused on the puzzle. The taller skeleton sounded closer now. Undoubtedly he had come to his brother’s room once he finished his pasta. 

“ -UGHT THE SMART ONE?” Belle heard him ask as she started listening in again since it seemed like the majority of the puns were being put on hold for the time being.

“yeah bro, already saw the door get released a couple of times. must be an escaped lab mouse or something. humans use those for all sorts of tests i think. gotta say you did a great jump modifying the boxes.” 

“I DUNNO SANS… IT STILL DOESN’T FEEL RIGHT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FEEL LIKE CHANGING THE BOXES THE WAY WE DID IS CHEATING. YOU KNOW THE FAIRNESS OF MY PUZZLES ARE WHAT MAKE THEM THE BEST!” 

“paps, you know it’s important to get them out of the house as quickly as possible before they attract more right? even alphys said so.” 

That was a name Belle had heard a few times before, she figured it was one of the brother’s friends that occasionally came over for a visit. Which one though she really couldn’t say since she made sure to stay out of sight when guests had been over. 

“YES ALPHYS DID SAY THAT.” the taller skeleton conceded to his smaller brother. “BUT THE MICE CAN’T APPRECIATE THE FEELING OF BEING THOROUGHLY JAPED WHEN THE PUZZLES AREN’T PROPERLY CALIBRATED.” 

Properly calibrated? Belle tilted her head and looked at the puzzle again. Did that mean that something was out of place that prevented the door from coming down for good when the puzzle was completed. Or at the very least pushing the release switch caused it to reset the entrance. The skeletons were cheating! However shortly after that revelation the box started moving and the Borrower let out a small squeak as she struggled to keep her balance. 

“come on bro, do ya wanna give the mouse some of your spaghetti as an apology for the puzzle not  _ pastai _ ng your standards.”

The movement had to of been caused by the box being picked up. Belle didn’t have much time left then. She did her best to move towards the door and using her knife to see if she could somehow pry it open. Anything to get away at this point.  

“SANS, DO NOT USE MY SPAGHETTI FOR YOUR JOKES. HOWEVER THAT IS A GREAT IDEA, NYEH HEH HEH! THE MOUSE WILL LOVE THE SPAGHETTI AND WILL SURELY BE SO DISTRACTED BY ITS AMAZINGNESS THAT THEY WILL NO LONGER NOTICE THE SHORTCOMINGS OF THE PUZZLE!”

Belle did her best to keep her balance as the moving continued, the constant swaying though was making that difficult. Her only guess as to where she was being taken was kitchen. As she was trying to pry to open the door the box was abruptly put down. The unexpected jolt caused Belle to accidentally slam her head against the door. Distracted from her escape attempt she hissed in pain as she rubbed where her forehead had contacted the wood with her free hand. She staggered backwards into the central chamber of the box again as she tried to clear her head. 

“I GOT THE SPAGHETTI BROTHER. LET US COMMENCE WITH MAKING THE MOUSE HAPPY, AND THEN WE CAN TAKE IT TO WHERE WE RELEASED IT’S FRIENDS.” Belle heard the loud skeleton announce. 

Just as quickly as this entire situation happened in the first place, the top part of the puzzle box was unscrewed and removed. Belle blinked owlishly at the sudden bright light, and saw briefly that she was indeed in the kitchen, probably on the dining table. However as her vision cleared she was staring directly at the two large skeletal faces that were staring down at her in surprise.  She could only really see the head of the smaller one, the taller one though she could see the chest piece and scarf combo of what she had heard him call his battle body in the past. Clearly they had not found what they had expected to within their trap. The taller skeleton’s next statement proved as much. 

“SANS I DO BELIEVE THAT IS A TINY HUMAN. NOT A MOUSE. I DID NOT KNOW THAT HUMANS CAME IN SUCH VARIED SIZES.” 

“dunno bro, this is a first for me too.” his brother admitted as they both stared at the small girl in the box. 

Belle on the other hand, once she gathered her senses after the bump to the head and the blinding light, had plastered herself to the back wall. She had one hand raised defensively in front of her, still having the knife gripped in her hand from when she had been trying to pry the door open. It moved to and from each brother as they spoke; the slight motion of both it and of her head as she followed the conversation was not lost on the smaller skeleton. 

He could see that the small being was clearly following their conversation. Her brown hair held out of her face by one of those small flat hair clip, giving a clear view as her blue eyes darted back and forth between him and his brother; who was carrying on about how amazing this entire discovery was. His eyes honed in on the small blade in her grasp and his eye sockets narrowed ever so slightly. Belle who was trying to watch both of the skeletons couldn’t tell for sure, but she sensed something and pointed her tiny blade permanently at the small skeleton. He felt more dangerous, though she honestly didn’t know why. Maybe it had to do with how quiet he was being as his brother rambled on. 

The taller skeleton kept going on and on about how he didn’t know that tiny humans existed. Asking questions rapid fire, not even stopping long enough for Belle to even think about answering, not that she had any plans to. It was very quickly growing on her nerves, being confused for the race of giant beings that were so dangerous to her and her kind. She no longer cared if she wasn’t supposed to talk to the monsters, she just couldn’t stand to keep being called human. 

“I’m not a human! I’m a Borrower!” She yelled out, voice cracking slightly from disuse. Her exclamation causing both skeletons to stop talking, well the tall one at any rate. The small one had been mostly silent, and stared at her, as if startled that she could actually speak, or that she did. 

“WOWIE!” the taller skeleton exclaimed, his eyes seeming to sparkle in amazement before blinking and looking at his brother, taking his eyes off Belle completely for the first time since the box was opened. “SANS, WHATS A BORROWER?” 

His brother shrugged “beats me bro.” He responded “my knowledge on borrowers is rather  _ small, _ and that is no  _ fibula _ .” 

The tall skeleton gave an exasperated sigh. “MUST YOU MAKE PUNS NOW? WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE.” 

The small skeleton shrugged. “ _ tibia  _ honest bro, the kid looks a  _ little _ tense. thought some jokes could help take the  _ edge _ off by keeping the situation  _ humerus _ .” He shot off rapid fire, playing off both her and the fact that he was literally all bones. 

The Borrowers eyes widened and she took her gaze off the smaller skeleton for a moment to glance at the tall one, and saw that he appeared to be about to burst. Though from anger or amusement it was hard to tell.  

“SAAAAAANS!! IF YOU ARE GOING TO INSIST ON MAKING JOKES I’M GOING TO GO MAKE A NEW BATCH OF SPAGHETTI. IF WE ARE TO BEFRIEND THE TINY HU- BORROWER… THAN THE SPAGHETTI MADE FOR A MOUSE SIMPLY WILL NOT DO. I MUST MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!”

With that he stomped off towards the not very far off kitchen, and started making yet another batch of pasta, leaving Belle somewhat alone with his brother. The two of them then proceeded to stare at each other. The borrower now able to focus solely on one of the brothers noticed how his gaze was directed more towards her knife than towards her. Why was he worried about a glass knife? His brother took no damage just jumping through the window she had obtained this glass from, there was no way she’d be able to hurt either of them with her weapon. It was really more or less instinctual to have it up at the ready, especially since you could never tell what the giants of the world were going to do. 

At this point Belle was trying to decide whether or not to continue talking after her initial outburst. She was still locked in the box, so it’s not like she could really run away, and the brothers hadn’t done anything yet. They hadn’t made any move to grab her really, just talking over her head and staring. At this point the worst talking would do was get her squished sooner. She just didn’t know what to talk about. Instead of thinking about it, the silence (which was already getting to her) caused her to blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

“Are you going to squish me or not?”

Belle wanted to facepalm, she really did, why was that the question she asked, why even give him the idea. The question however seemed to cause the skeleton to pause in whatever he was thinking as he blinked a few times and seemed to really look at her, rather than the small blade she was holding. 

“what makes you think my bro and i have any plans to do that kid?” He asked, a look of genuine surprise on his face when presented with the fact that Belle thought that they would try to hurt her.

“Because, that’s what you big people do.” She replied gaining a bit of courage when the skeleton responded with his voice rather than by physical means. 

She took a deep breath and continued. “And if you don’t squish Borrowers than you either put them in a jar like some kind of bug, or give them to a lab. All humans are like that, I don’t see any reason why Monsters would be any different.” 

The expression that crossed the skeleton’s face after her comment almost made Belle laugh out loud despite the situation. It was like he couldn’t decide between being irritated or amused, his seemingly ever present smile twitching ever so slightly from one expression to the other. It was his eyes though that were the most telling, his smile never seemed to move much, but the bones around his eye sockets seemed capable of almost as much movement as someone with skin. His expression finally settled on amused and after huffing out a laugh he looked down at her. She just hoped his amusement was a good sign. 

“i honestly dunno if i should be glad you consider us as equal to humans or upset you think we’d be anywhere near as cruel as what you described. look, us monsters don’t go hurting people for no good reason, not on purpose anyways, so you can put the knife away. now how about we get you out of that box and we can continue this chat on more even ground?” 

With that he began to reach into the box with one of his hands, only to freeze when Belle flinched, her eyes going wide and her knife quickly moving to be between her and the bony hand that had been coming near her. Her breathing had quickened and once the hand had stopped coming closer she was looking between it, to make sure it didn’t move anymore and the small skeleton to try and figure out if he had any ulterior motives. She was a bit surprised to see the glisten of a few beads of sweat that seemed to have formed on his skull. How does a skeleton…. No not important right now.

“whoa kid, relax, i told ya, i’m not gonna hurt ya. just wanna get ya outta the box.” 

“No grabbing... no touching.” Belle said her reply short and quick due her increased breathing rate, “... Please…” she added after a moment. 

Much to Belle’s surprise the large hand retracted itself. The small skeleton appeared to be thinking, at least Belle thought he was. She hoped that bone facial expressions were the same as someone with skin. When the hand had vanished from her line of sight, she let herself relax just a bit. Her knife hand lowered a touch as she turned her full attention back to the small skeleton’s face, and it would seem that he had been watching her as he thought. 

“tell ya what kid, i’ll hold down the entrance for you to walk out under your own power, before i do that though, ya gotta put the knife away. signs of mutual trust, how about it?” He asked her.

Belle stared at him, and glanced to her knife quickly before refocusing back to him. Why was he so wary of her little glass blade, it couldn’t possibly hurt him… could it? He was certainly acting like it was a possibility. She studied his face closely, trying to see if there were any lies in what he said, some kind of trick or trap in what he was offering. She couldn’t find anything, he hadn’t demanded she hand the knife over before letting her out, and he hadn’t made any moves other than that one attempt to pick her up. 

Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed a bit as she thought things through. She spoke to the skeletons, and the worst has still yet to happen. She was still alive, when in any other situation she was positive she’d be dead. Neither skeleton seemed to be freaked out over the fact that there was a Borrower in their house; they had seemed more curious and confused than annoyed or irritated.  _ Can I trust them? _ She wondered to herself. So far everything that had happened was opposite of everything she had learned about giants… no, what she had learned about Humans. Clearly if these first moments were anything to go by than Monsters were different, and nothing was really known about them. At least not from a Borrower’s perspective. 

Letting out a sigh, Belle lowered her knife and stared up at the small skeleton, and praying that she wouldn’t regret this choice. She sheathed her knife. “Alright, deal.”

The skeleton’s grin seemed to lengthen. “heh, great.” Was all he said. 

Even though all she could really see was his head, Belle could still see that he was going keep his end of the bargain as his shoulder shifted. His focus also turned towards the door, leaving her completely for the first time since the top of the trap had come off. For the small Borrower that was the largest relief of all, being regarded by the eyes of someone so much larger than you were was intense. She felt like she could finally breathe properly again and as if to test that, she took a deep breath and held it for a moment to help calm herself down further. In just those few moments the entrance to the puzzle box came down and was held down by the skeleton’s hand. Belle took a couple of steps towards it, only to stop when the skeleton was looking at her again. 

“by the way,” he said “i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” 

He was introducing himself, more than likely assuming that she didn’t know his name yet. Maybe, just maybe if the next few moments went alright, she could start actually thinking of these two brothers by name. Give them an identity. At this point, it couldn’t hurt to try.

She gave Sans her best grin as she walked forwards to her freedom. “Nice to meet you Sans.” she responded “I’m Belle, Belle the Borrower.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all so amazing! Thank you for all the lovely comments and support you guys have been leaving. It really, really means a lot. I just have no words to express how happy I feel with each comment I get! Also I thank my beta reader for helping me catch some things that didn't make sense or was a bit confusing. Plus with punctuation. I swear these little dots and dashes hate me sometimes XD Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Come join me on Tumblr roccy989.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skelebros and Belle discuss a few things

Belle, now that she was out of the box, stopped in the center of the table as she thought about her current options. She could try to run, but she really doubted that the small skele-, no, Sans… was going to let that happen. He was a bit too wary, she felt, to just let her simply disappear back behind the walls. She sighed and tugged at her sleeves a bit in a nervous gesture as she forced herself to sit down where she was, her current position on the table putting her out of Sans’ immediate reach. 

Sans for his part seemed amused at her choice of sitting arrangements. More so when the knife on her thigh stayed in its sheath, the Borrower not feeling the need to pull it back out for the time being. If she was going to be having a conversation with giants she might as well try to stay on their good side, and Sans had already expressed a dislike for her small tool. She was determined to let him start though, since she wasn’t really able to think of any questions that didn’t consist of why they weren’t trying to get rid of her in some shape or form. 

“alright then kid, so what makes ya a borrower, and not a tiny shrunken human?” Sans finally asked after a few moments of deliberation and probably settling on the question he figured least likely to be taken the wrong way. 

“I dunno, what makes you a monster skeleton and not an animated human skeleton?” Belle retorted with a roll of her eyes, “Also I’m not a kid, I’m old enough to live on my own.” 

The skeleton shrugged at her answer, not seeming the least bit put out by how it was dodged, “fair enough. as for that second comment, i think i can get away with it giving our size difference kid.”

Belle didn’t think that the grin Sans always seemed to wear could get bigger, but it did when she shot him a withering glare at his refusal to drop the nickname. 

“heh, on another note, i know you’re the only borrower in the house, if that living alone statement is accurate at least.” He raised his right bone brow, letting the statement hang. 

The borrower for her part just sighed heavily, yeah she would let that slip. Ah well it wasn’t like lying was going to get her anywhere anyways. “Yeah, just me. Left my Father’s home a good bit ago. Needed some room to grow I guess. I ended up here after asking my guide to take me someplace far away from my Dad. I didn’t want to have the ability to go running back to his roof if things got hard.” she explained.

“a guide?”

“Yep, Borrowers that don’t live in the homes of humans, or I guess Monsters too now, they typically live outside,” Belle waved her hand towards one of the kitchen walls, gesturing vaguely to the world beyond them. “Those of us who live inside can usually barter away some items that they wouldn’t normally be able to obtain, and in exchange they help us get through the wilderness when we want to travel a good distance to get to a new home.” 

Sans sat quietly for a while as he took in this information. Belle hadn’t gone into much detail about her travels or about where she came from, and unless pressed she decided she probably wasn’t going to. After a few more moments where the only sounds to be heard were the ones from the kitchen, Belle finally figured out a question of her own. 

“So what were those weird blue bones back in your room?” she asked Sans. 

He blinked a couple of times, probably to take in the change of topic. If he was going to ask questions about her, then Belle believed turnaround was fair play. 

“ah, that was blue magic.” he explained. 

Belle raised an eyebrow at the mention of magic, and very much wanted to comment on what made it blue, and if there were other colors. She didn’t really know much about magic at all, but it was at least a good explanation for why the brothers were able to move about despite being skeletons. Instead of saying anything though, she just held out a hand and rolled it in a ‘go on’ gesture to let Sans know to continue. 

“well blue magic works in that if you don’t move, it wont hurt ya. so if you had stayed still under the treadmill back in my room, then they would’ve just passed right through you harmlessly.”

“Wait, so if I had just waited patiently, then you and I wouldn’t even be having this conversation.” 

“nah if blue magic hadn’t gotten whatever was under my treadmill to come out, then i’d’ve switched to using normal bone magic. afterall still having a mouse in the house was leaving me feeling rather blue.” 

The pun had Belle holding her head and releasing a long sigh. Did he ever stop? Given his brother’s reactions the answer was probably no. Speaking of his brother and his reactions, at that moment a large plate of spaghetti was placed down on the table with a hint of frustration. “SANS, ENOUGH. IF YOU KEEP UP THESE JOKES THEN YOU SHALL NOT ALLOWED TO PARTAKE IN THIS PLATE OF FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI.” 

The sudden reappearance of the taller skeleton had Belle back on her feet, her eyes wide and one hand on her knife. She had yet to pull it out since other than being loud and sudden the tall skeleton hadn’t really done anything, but she was in a crouch that would allow her to move in most directions if she had to. She really should've been paying more attention, how could she have let him come back to the table unnoticed. She must of been so caught up in having a conversation that she allowed herself to zone out. 

Belle took a deep breath, focusing on fisting and unfisting her hands a few times to relieve some excess tension. She knew both skeletons were watching her, she could practically feel their gazes upon her. She glanced at Sans first and sure enough he was watching her closely. At least she figured it was closely since his eye lights seemed to move when she did as if following her. It wasn’t nervous however, and that was probably due to the fact that her tool hadn’t come out. 

Turning her gaze to his brother though revealed a different reaction than she was expecting. He seemed distressed, wringing his gloved hands together in a very nervous fashion. She had expected him to be as cautious and wary as his brother, since she was an uninvited person in their home. Instead he was upset; though Belle had no idea why, but she figured it probably had do with her reaction to being startled. 

She allowed herself to straighten out of her defensive crouch and took one more calming breath and attempted to smile, though she was positive it was was not in any way convincing. “Heh, sorry about that.” she apologized in an attempt to get the tension in the air back down to normal levels. “I was just startled, I didn’t mean to interrupt the conver-.” 

“NO, TINY BORROWER, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHO MUST APOLOGIZE. CLEARLY IT IS MY PRESENCE THAT STARTLED YOU. ”

Wait, he was sorry for startling her? That… that was… nice. Yeah it was nice. She’d never really had anyone apologize to her before other than her younger brother and even then most times it was for getting them in trouble with their Dad. Which Belle couldn’t blame them for, it was easy to get in trouble with him. She shook her head, this was not the time to reminisce. “No, it’s fine, apology accepted Papyrus. At any rate I’m sorry too. I really shouldn’t of let myself zone out like that.” 

“NYEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE I ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY TINY BORROWER. YOU ARE FORGIVEN.” Accepting his apology seemed to cause Papyrus’ mood to do a 180; where he seemed unsure and worried before, now he was happy and seemingly carefree. “NOW WE CAN PARTAKE IN THIS FINE PLATE OF FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI.” 

On that note Belle turned her attention to the large pile of pasta that had been placed on the table. To eat it she would have to put herself closer to both of the skeletons, since as Papyrus had said they were going to share it. Each brother did have their own plate, which Papyrus was setting out now, but the spaghetti had to be able to be reached if they were to serve themselves. 

As she was looking at the meal and trying to decide if she really wanted to put herself in grabbing distance her stomach chose that time to remind her that she hadn’t eaten anything yet that day by emitting a loud rumble. Of course she had to chose today to put off eating until she finished her work in the tunnels. She grumbled to herself and slowly walked over to the meal that was being provided. 

Sitting down on the edge of the plate itself, since sitting on the table would of put what was on the plate out of easy reach, she noticed that the pile was already shrinking as Papyrus took out portions for himself and his brother. She took a moment to study the spaghetti itself as the taller skeleton finished up what he was doing, and tried to figure out if this would be one of his better batches. First glance proved there wasn’t any glitter in it, as far as she was able to make out. So the statement she had heard a few days ago proved true and hopefully future batches would likewise remain free of the craft. 

As neither brother seemed to provide her with any kind of eating implements, and she rather doubted that they’d be able to, Belle finally removed the knife from the sheath on her right thigh, and used it to begin cutting the long think pasta noodles into more manageable chunks. Once she had about five or six pieces of spaghetti that were more her size she speared one of them with her knife and brought it up to her face to take a bite out of it. The sauce was a touch on the overly sweet side, and the pasta itself was still very undercooked if the crunch in her mouth was anything to go by. All in all it was just barely edible, but that was the norm here. 

Looking back up at her hosts, Papyrus seemed to be happily eating and enjoying his meal. Sans, though was staring at her with her knife in her hands as if she had done something wrong. That ever present grin was still there, but his eye sockets were narrower, and Belle swore she was able to tell that the pinpricks of light that were his eyes were dimmer. The rest of his demeanor though came off as entirely relaxed. Belle was rather confused, this skeleton was extremely hard to read, where his brother was an open book. She opened her mouth to comment when she was cut off by her focus of study himself. “now would be a knife time to continue our earlier discussion. i do bowlieve it is well pasta my turn to ask a question.” 

There was a loud clatter from the Papyrus’ plate, and Belle turned back to look at him as he started talking, saving her from having to react to the smaller brother’s puns. “SANS, YOU ARE LOSING YOUR QUESTION PRIVILEGES BECAUSE OF THOSE PUNS DEAR BROTHER.” he looked down at Belle with a wide grin, “INSTEAD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ASK A QUESTION OF YOU TINY BORROWER. SINCE AS I WAS COOKING THIS DELECTABLE MEAL I DID NOT HAVE A CHANCE TO DO SO EARLIER.” 

Bell simply nodded her head. Papyrus was definitely more exuberant than his brother was, but he seemed a lot more accepting. “Sounds fair.” she responded “Go ahead and ask away.” 

“TINY BORROWER, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN OUR HOME? DID YOU LET THE MICE IN? WHAT’S IT LIKE TO BE SO VERY SMALL? HOW DO YOU GET AROUND? IF YOU LIVE IN OUR HOME, WHERE DO YOU LIVE? HOW DO YOU DECIDE WHAT TO BORROW?” 

Belle blinked rapidly at the barrage of questions and tried to hold up a hand to halt them, or at least give herself time to answer a few before he started up again. She was pretty sure she wasn’t going to be getting too many of her own questions in at this point. Though as Papyrus stopped, his eyes seeming to sparkle in excitement as he awaited a response, the Borrower decided that maybe that would be alright. She didn’t have too much to ask anyways. 

“Whoa there Papyrus, slow down a bit. That is a lot of questions. Give me a second to think of how to answer them.” she said with a chuckle then took another bite of her pasta as she did indeed think of how to respond. 

After a couple of moments she decided she knew what she wanted to say. “Well starting from the beginning, I’ve been in this house with you guys for about four and half months now.” 

“WOWIE, TINY BORROWER, YOU’VE REALLY BEEN WITH US THAT LONG AND WE NEVER KNEW!?!” 

The taller skeletons eyes seemed to bulge with amazement at this fact, which caused the Borrower to grin. Glancing at the smaller skeleton she saw that his eyes were wide too. Or at least no longer narrowed, and she swore he was at least one of his boney brows raised and she was enjoying the fact that she seemed to have surprised him as well. 

“Yep. I really have been here that long.” she continued “It’s been a little rough, the house itself is newly built, so it takes me time to build and carve out the tunnels I had been using to move about the house without being seen by you or your brother. The mice put everything on hold though, and caused me a lot of trouble when they showed up 2 months ago however. Also to answer your second question, no I had nothing to do with them arriving here. In fact I sealed off their outdoor access to the house so no more could come in.” 

“where were they coming in from?” Sans asks when Belle took a moment to take another bite out of her meal. 

“SANS, I THOUGHT I FORBID YOU FROM ASKING QUESTIONS BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T STOP MAKING JOKES!” 

“heh, sorry bro. question just kinda came out.”

 

“THAT IS ALRIGHT BROTHER, I FORGIVE YOU. IT DID SOUND LIKE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION. SO TINY BORROWER I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL REPEAT MY BROTHER’S QUESTION. HOW DID THOSE CUTE MICE GET INTO OUR LOVELY HOME?”

Belle couldn’t help but smile as she listened to the two brothers go back and forth. To her it was pretty clear that they did care for each other in their own way. Papyrus was certainly loud, and clearly put himself on a pedestal, but it didn’t seem to stop him from caring about others. She swore she saw him smiling during his brother’s jokes as well, he just hides it, and seems to act like he doesn’t enjoy the puns. She finished her current bite of pasta and after swallowing it answered the most recent question. “The roof. They were coming in from the roof. There was a hole in one of the corners that was just large enough for them to squeeze themselves in. You’d be surprised on how little room they need to actually gain access to places. So I used some of the leftover materials that I had when I was constructing, and digging out, my own tunnels and plugged up the hole.” 

“so no more mouse problem?” Sans asked and this time his brother didn’t say anything, probably because Sans had been forgiven. 

“Yeah, no more mouse problem. Haven’t seen any new ones in days so they should be all gone. Pretty sure I lured the last one to one of your guy’s puzzle traps at least a week ago. I’m also sure you’ll piece together that is also when the food stopped disappearing from inside those boxes as well.” she explained. 

“SANS THAT MEANS THAT THE TINY BORROWER IS THE ONE THAT WAS ENJOYING MY PUZZLES ALL THIS TIME, AND NOT A SMART MOUSE. WOWIE THAT MEANS THAT ALL THIS TIME I HAD A FUTURE FRIEND IN MY HOME!”

Yep his eyes were sparkling, and Belle really didn’t have the heart to correct him. To let him know that she hadn’t really considered him a future friend, that currently she still barely trusted either him or his brother not to suddenly just reach over and grab her. While he continued to exclaim over how amazing it was that she had been in his house solving all his puzzles for so long, Belle went back to eating. She was more or less full, being so much smaller than either skeleton meant that she didn’t eat nearly as much. Sans though appeared to have barely touched his food, other than to smother it in ketchup that had appeared out of nowhere. He was eating it, just nowhere near as enthusiastically as his brother. Belle was coming to learn however that Papyrus seemed to do everything enthusiastically and full of energy. 

“so you helped lure some of the mice into the traps?” Sans questioned as Belle went back to nibbling on her food; at her nod he continued “why do that? i mean it seemed like it would’ve been beneficial for you, if we still believed that the mice were the ones raiding the traps for food and the like.”

From someone looking in, it seemed like a good point. Belle however shook her head. “Nah, you see mice are territorial. And with how well your brother has been cleaning the house they could have eventually seen me as a source of food. So not only am I a potential threat to them, I’m also a potential meal, as such they tend to attack. It’s safer in the long run to live without them, even if it’s harder to do so.” 

Belle finished the last bit of the spaghetti that she had cut up for herself from the main pile that Papyrus had brought out. The tall skeleton had pretty much eaten everything else that his brother hadn’t put ketchup on. Now she knew for sure who was the one responsible for cooking it all the time. She wiped off the knife she had been using to eat on the leg of one of her pants before resheathing it. 

Belle slid herself off the plate and went back to the center of the table where she was most comfortable. She could sense that the two brothers still had questions they wanted to ask, and the sooner they asked them the sooner she could vanish. “Alright so what’s the next question?” she asked them once she had resettled herself. 

“BUT TINY BORROWER IT IS YOUR TURN TO ASK A QUESTION.” Papyrus pointed out logically. 

It was true, technically speaking it was her turn, both the brothers had asked at least one question. Well if they were going to let her she was going to ask about the one thing that had been confusing her since she got here. “How do the both of you eat?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Where does it go? You guys just put food in your mouths and then poof it’s gone. No mess, no spills. So my question is simply…. How?” 

With that both of the skeletons looked at Belle for a couple of moments, and the Borrower feared that she had somehow crossed a line and asked something that was very rude. How was she supposed to know what counted as a rude question. She kept worrying until both of them burst out into laughter. This caused her to huff cause now she was clearly missing the joke, whatever it was. She crossed her arms and did her best to glare at the both of them until they stopped laughing and answered her question. 

Sans seemed to recover first and he grinned widely at her, and this one actually seemed genuine as it was larger than what she was coming to understand was actually his resting face. He spread his hands wide and said “magic.” 

This only caused Belle to stare at him blankly, uncomprehending. Sure magic wasn’t entirely foreign, she had been in this house for four months now she had seen enough to know that magic was very real when it came to monsters, or at the very least these two skeletons. What magic had to do with eating though… she was at a complete loss. Her blank face only seemed to set the smaller skeleton off again as he once again began laughing hysterically. 

Papyrus eventually calmed down himself and took pity on the poor Borrower and continued his brother’s very lackluster explanation. “NYEH HEH HEH, TINY BORROWER, I AM VERY SORRY IF OUR LAUGHTER HAS HURT YOUR FEELINGS. YOU SEE WHEN WE, OR ANY OTHER MONSTERS EAT, THE FOOD IS INSTANTLY CONVERTED INTO MAGICAL ENERGY THAT OUR BODIES THEN ABSORB.” 

Belle made a face that was literally her saying ‘Oh.’ but no sound came out. “So it literally is magic then. I’m going to assume that it’s literally magic that lets two people who are literal skeletons move about without things like muscles then.”

“EXACTLY TINY BORROWER, THAT IS CORRECT, MY BROTHER AND I, AS WELL AS ALL MONSTERS ARE MADE ENTIRELY OF MAGIC, HOPE, LOVE,, AND COMPASSION.” 

Well that wasn’t exactly what Belle meant, she opened her mouth to clarify her statement but Sans cut her off. “yeah, what you said is pretty accurate kid, we can talk about it more at a later point.” 

Well it was obvious then that topic was finished. Either Sans didn’t want to talk too much about magic or he was just eager to ask more questions of his own. “Okay then, I suppose it is Papyrus’ turn to ask another question.” 

“AH, RIGHT, THAT IS CORRECT TINY BORROWER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ASK A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION, AS BEFITTING SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I. HOW DO YOU DECIDE TO BORROW WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU BORROW AS A BORROWER?” 

Ah, that question would come up again. Of course they would be curious about that, she was after all living in their house and borrowing their stuff. “Well it’s really quite simple. Borrowers have a few rules, and one of them is to borrow only what will not be missed. So usually it’d be small things, like pins or nails or scraps of paper and fabric that find their way into the corners of your rooms or under your dressers. Using those left behind and forgotten objects we craft a lot of our tools and use them to furnish our homes.” she explained. “Like this knife I have. I made this from a shard of glass that was left over from that time you jumped through one of the living room windows.” 

“THAT IS VERY RESOURCEFUL TINY BORROWER. I DID NOT KNOW THAT SUCH SMALL THINGS COULD BE SO USEFUL. IT DOES MAKE ME WONDER WHAT OTHER THINGS YOU HAVE BORROWED THAT I HAVE NOT NOTICED, AND IF ANY OF THOSE THINGS CAME FROM MY ROOM.” 

“Nah, I wouldn’t dream of taking anything from your room Papyrus, unless it was from your trash bin.” 

“WHY IS THAT, IS MY STUFF NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE BORROWED?” Papyrus asked his face now looking down-trodden and very very sad. 

“What! No! Papyrus that is not what I meant.” Belle said quickly. 

Upset and or angry giants were not good giants to be around so clarifying this and quickly was essential. Papyrus though kept right on going. “THEN YOU MUST THINK THAT ALL MY STUFF IS WORSE THAN TRASH! NYOH HOO HOO.”

Oh gosh he was crying now. Belle really put her foot in it. “No! No! Papyrus let me explain. You love your stuff a whole lot right? That’s why you have everything organized so carefully.” 

The tall skeleton nodded wiping what appeared to be orange glowing tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes. “That’s why I don’t borrow anything from your room. If I took anything from your room, anything at all, you would instantly notice that something was missing. If that happened I’d be breaking that rule of borrowing that I just told you about. A borrower only borrows what will not be missed, and since you love all your stuff so much I didn’t even think about borrowing it.” she explained. 

Papyrus sniffed a bit grinned “OH I SEE TINY BORROWER, THAT DOES INDEED MAKE SENSE.” 

“nah bro, what the kid isn’t saying is that they just dun wanna get caught stealing stuff. so instead they just take what isn’t quickly noticed. like a pickpocket that just steals pocket change and not wallets.” Sans interrupted and Belle huffed indignantly. 

“BUT STEALING IS BAD, AND THE BORROWER IS NOT BAD!” Papyrus exclaimed.

At the same time Belle shouted out “I’m not stealing anything!” 

The smaller skeleton just chuckled a few times before dropping a screw on the table. Belle’s eyes went wide as the skeleton just grinned at her, “if ya weren’t stealing then why were ya taking this out of my treadmill?” he asked her bluntly raising one of his bone brows. “now i may have a screw loose here, but taking something from a perfectly functioning machine, a machine that does not belong to you; that counts as stealing in my book.” 

His brother just gasped and turned to look at Belle, his eye sockets wide, and too surprised to register his brother’s pun. “IS THIS TRUE, TINY BORROWER, WHERE YOU REALLY STEALING A SCREW FROM MY BROTHER’S TREADMILL?” 

“I-I… You see…” Belle stammered, unsure of how to respond. 

She was quickly looking between both brothers, Papyrus just seemed astonished at this revelation but Sans’ expression seemed carefully neutral. It was as if he was honestly waiting for what she was going to say. Surely it was just a facade though, he had already decided that she was a thief, and that nothing she had to say was going to change his mind, there couldn’t be any other explanation. 

That very thought, rather than cowing her just made her angry. How dare he judge her without truly knowing her, how dare he call her a thief without knowing the entire story, just how DARE he! She was doing nothing wrong, and she could prove it. 

“I was borrowing it.” She declared, her back straightening and she looked Sans straight in his faintly glowing eye lights. “I was going to bring it back, I just needed it to finish something I had started. What I was using originally had broke inside the wall. I couldn’t get it out without a new replacement tool. I looked everywhere else for a screw that wasn’t in that machine of yours you know. But you both have been keeping this place so clean since the mice showed up that there is literally nothing for me to borrow anymore. 

So yes, I was taking that from your treadmill. It’s not like you ever use it anyways. I was going to use that screw, finish what I had started, and then put it back. If that’s not borrowing I don’t know what is. Honestly if you hadn’t startled me by showing up out of the blue, without a sound, you probably wouldn’t of ever even known it was missing in the first place. Exactly how often to you look over that thing just to see if anything is missing huh?” 

Belle was breathing quickly at the end of that declaration, a product of both her agitation and nerves. Her arms had crossed themselves across her chest sometime during her rant and she just glared right at Sans, as if daring him to do anything. While the Borrower stood there catching her breath both the brothers were silent. 

After a few moments it was Papyrus who finally broke the silence that had descended upon the room. “SEE SANS THEY WERE JUST GOING TO BORROW IT. THE TINY BORROWER SAID THAT THEY WERE GOING TO BRING IT BACK.” 

Belle just beamed at him, at least one of the two believed in her. Her gaze shifted back to Sans, whose expression had gone from carefully neutral to thoughtful. “alright kid, i’ll give ya a chance to prove it.” 

With that said the smaller skeleton took the screw that he had dropped in front of him and slid it towards her. 

“take that, finish whatever it was you needed it for and bring it back.” he explained “only catch is that you gotta give it back in person. no screwing around, oh and bring the broken one back too, just so we know for sure ya weren’t fibbin.” 

Belle just stared at the small skeleton with shock on her face. That had not been the reaction she had expected. She had expected him to reach over and squish her, as if she was a lying little pest that didn’t know its place. She hadn’t expected to be believed… well no, she was given a chance to prove she wasn’t lying. It was still more than she was expecting. 

She walked up to the screw that Sans had pushed in front of her and bent down to pick it up. The entire piece of metal was taller than she was, which wasn’t hard at only 4 inches, and so she had to hold it with both arms. 

“Right, well then I had better get going.” she said while she started moving towards the end of the table nearest the living room. “After all I can’t prove myself if I’m standing here chatting.” 

“EXACTLY TINY BORROWER. I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE A TASK UNFINISHED. GO FINISH WHAT YOU NEED TO DO, AND WHEN YOU ARE DONE MY BROTHER AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU.” 

He was so sure that she wasn’t going to just vanish forever when she left his line of sight. It was heartwarming in a way. For some reason he trusted her wholeheartedly and she wasn’t really sure what she did to deserve that from him. Maybe… maybe that was just the way he was. Carefree and ready to believe the best in everyone no matter how big or small they were. 

At any rate she would see them again, and they would see her again. Her pride demanded that she prove herself, and to stand up for her kind. She knew that if she vanished, not only would Papyrus be sad, but Sans would believe that she belonged to a race a thieves, and that would not be fair. She knew she wasn’t a thief and she was going to prove it. 

“Right, well I’ll see you guys tomorrow afternoon then.” she said and was happily surprised at how shocked Sans seemed to be at that statement, heh, he was probably expecting her to take her time. She’d show him. 

She reached the end of the table and pushed the screw over the edge and watched it fall the long distance to the floor. She unfortunately during this whole exchange had left her grappling hook at home, however the chairs for the table were right there, and the distance between the tabletop and the seat of one of them wasn’t enough to hurt. She jumped for one of the chairs, and heard both the brothers behind her utter exclamations, though whether of dismay or astonishment she wasn’t entirely sure, and she wasn’t going to wait to find out. She dashed for the corner of the chair and used the chair leg to slide the rest of the way to the floor. 

Picking up her gifted screw she ran for the living room just as the brothers were coming around the table to see if she had made it. She paused at the kitchen’s entryway and turned back towards the brothers. She set one end of the screw down on the ground freeing one hand, the other still holding the metal piece as if it was a flag. Using her free hand she whistled loudly to get the brother’s attention, which it did and quickly and both turned to stare at her. 

The tall skeleton’s face was filled with relief that she appeared to be okay, while the smaller one just shoved his hands into his pockets, his face back to that neutral smile. She grinned and offered them a quick wave of farewell, before grabbing the screw with both hands again and dashing into the living room, towards that trapdoor under the couch. She’d show Sans, she’d show him that she was for sure a Borrower, not some petty thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It felt like it fought me the entire way and Im not entirely sure why. Im hoping that future chapters dont take anywhere near as long D= 
> 
> Hope you all like it though! its also my longest chapter to date (not that it was hard to beat it with only 4 chapters XD) 
> 
> As always feel free to come chat or ask questions at my tumblr Roccy989.tumblr.com


	5. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The borrowed screw is brought back, Sans cracks some more jokes, and Papyrus proves that he is still a cinnamon roll.

Belle stared up at the trapdoor that would place her under the skeleton brother’s couch and frowned. There usually wasn’t light shining through the edges of the door. Why would there be, it was located under permanent shadow. Sure it was still brighter under the couch than it was under the floor, but the amount of light coming through the cracks was definitely greater than it usually was. 

The Borrower had both screws with her as she contemplated the meaning of this light. It was a little after midday, on the day after her fateful capture in that puzzle box, and she intending on keeping her promise with Sans. She could hear the TV going so there was certainly someone in the living room. Someone that would probably see her the moment she opened the trapdoor if the newfound light was anything to go by. 

Belle really didn’t have a problem on keeping her promise. She fully intended to return the borrowed item, there was no question of that. However she had also intended to go back to hiding and make as little contact with the skeletons as possible. The last thing she wanted to do was reveal one of the entryways to her passages that she used for safe travel. 

Unfortunately the only other exits she had at the moment were all on the second story of the house, and she did not want to have to carry both screws that far of a distance. Especially since she already had said screws where they needed to be in the first place. It seemed like a lot of extra work for no reason. She knew her dad would do the extra work, then again her dad wouldn’t still be in the house after the day she had yesterday. 

Belle huffed, and as if those thoughts on her father were the motivation she needed, she unlatched her trapdoor and pushed it open. This naturally caused the entrance to fill with light and Belle squeaked as it momentarily blinded her. Well there was no question about it now, the couch had moved, and she had already pushed the entrance open so there was no going back at this point. 

The Borrower took a moment to rub her eyes and clear the stars out that the sudden light had caused and while doing so figured she should get the screws out of the tunnel first before climbing out herself. It’d probably be easier that way. She started with the broken screw, tossing the head of it out first since it was the smallest piece before lifting out the longer bit that she had managed to get out of the wall. That feat had been accomplished once she had gotten through to the other side of the wall it had been stuck in and could reach the end that had actually gotten all the way through wood. 

Next was the larger one that Sans had let her borrow last night as a way to prove that she had no thieving intentions. This one proved to be more difficult to get out of the hole as it was larger than her original screw had ever been. She didn’t quite remember why she had picked this screw out of all the ones on the machine as the one to borrow, but she had regretted it last night while she had been working with it. It was large enough to be unwieldy and made the job take longer than normal. Not to mention a lot heavier than she was used to. At least it had served its purpose and she could get rid of it. She’d just have to make sure she remembered to take in the size of potential tools in the future, lest she get in over her head again. 

As she struggled to get the screw up out of the tunnel she both heard and felt the footfalls of someone walking close by or even possibly approaching her trapdoor. The vibrations certainly felt like they were getting stronger. She froze for only a moment as the urge to flee back down the tunnel into the darkness of the walls filled her. Instead of giving into that urge though she snorted and shook her head. Whoever it was had probably seen the hole as was coming over to investigate, especially with a screw sticking half out of it. It could only be one of the two skeletons and she was coming out to see them anyways, there was no reason to run away. 

Just as she came to that decision the screw that she was currently holding onto was lifted out of the hole; and as this sudden turn of events was happening too fast to properly process Belle went along with it. Thankfully the ridges in the screw itself offered good places for her hands and feet so she didn’t slide right off the tool as she was raised higher and higher, and a bit too fast for the ride to be entirely comfortable. 

When the screw came to a stop Belle was staring face to face with Sans, and the Borrower just groaned internally. Why couldn’t it have been Papyrus. Sure he was loud but at least from what she saw yesterday he was more considerate than his brother. She carefully adjusted her grip one limb at a time to be a bit more comfortable and looked straight at Sans before finally greeting the skeleton that currently had her dangling quite a few feet above the ground. “Hi.”

Sans simply regarded her with that ever present grin of his and chuckled lightly. “yeah you are pretty high up right now aren’t ya?” 

Belle just groaned loudly at the joke, a reaction that Sans seemed to find hilarious as he laughed a little louder. 

“Look can you just put me back on the floor?” Belle asked him once his chuckling seemed to die down a bit. “As much as I like to cling to items many feet above the ground, it gets pretty tiring pretty quickly.” 

Sans grin seemed to grow, and Belle knew that somehow she just gave him more ammo for his jokes. “aw and here i was hoping you’d like to hang around today. i gotta give it to ya though, you sure nailed it yesterday when you said you’d be back sometime in the afternoon. i thought you were a little screwy giving us a timeframe like that, since you don’t seem to trust us all that much.”

Belle sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at the skeletons persistent usage of puns. “Ha ha.” Belle responded sarcastically. “You're a really punny guy aren't you?” she asked, only to gasp a moment later when realized what she said herself and groaned loudly. 

Sans though just laughed out loud. “and here i was thinking you didn’t have a funny bone.”

“That’s because I don’t. It will never happen again.” Belle retorted with a huff. “Can you please put me down?” she tried asking again. 

“heh alright kid, since you used the magic word this time.” 

Instead of simply lowering her back down to the floor however, Sans moved his other hand down beneath Belle at an easy distance for her to either step down onto it or just let herself drop. Belle looked down at this then back up at Sans with a very incredulous look on her face. “Seriously?” 

“yep.”

“You can’t just put me back on the floor?” 

“nope.” He just continued to watch as Belle didn’t move from the screw “come now, is this anyway to show your trust in a new pal?” he eventually asked slowly though his grin remained the same. 

In response Belle just frowned at him, searching his face for any signs of treachery. When she did not see anything obvious, and given the plain fact that he could of grabbed her at any time if he really wanted to, she started lowering herself onto his outstretched palm. “You know, tip for the future. If you want someone to trust you, forcing them to do things they don’t want to isn’t a good way to go about it.” She told him with a sigh, as she used the ridges in the length of the screw like a ladder. 

“ok.”

Belle rolled her eyes finally let go of the screw and let herself drop down the inch or so into Sans’ boney palm. She faltered slightly, his hand was not really shaped like anything she was used to walking on before. She was able to maintain her balance though, and took a deep breath to keep herself calm. It did not matter that she was now literally in the hands of a giant; there was no need to be afraid, if he had wanted to hurt her, he’d have done it long before now. At least that’s what she was repeating to herself over and over in her mind. 

She turned to look up at him, and found that he was also watching her. It didn’t really surprise her that much, giants were always curious. What was she but another curiosity for him to observe and study, especially when she was quite literally in the palm of his hand. The screw that she intended on giving back, and that had gotten her into this entire mess to begin with, was now tucked away safely in Sans pocket, along with the hand that had been holding it. After the two of them stared at each other for a few moments, Belle was surprised when instead of saying anything or lowering her down to the ground, his gaze instead rose a bit to look ahead of him and he started moving. Her arms pinwheeled at the sudden motion in an attempt to stay standing but she couldn’t prevent herself from falling backwards and landing on her butt. Her fall though made Sans stop as he looked back down at her. “you okay kid?” he inquired.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. What’s the deal though I thought you said you were going to be put me on the ground.” 

“never said that.” Sans responded with a chuckle. 

“Uh, yeah you did, you even agreed after I said please.” Belle crossed her arms and glared up at Sans from her sitting position. It was by far more stable to remain seated then to try and stand back up at this time. 

“nah, ya wanted down from the screw. ya never mentioned the ground nor the floor. these questions are now getting to be quite the handful, how about we sit on the couch and wait for my bro to get home before we continue. sofa as i know, he should be home soon.” 

Belle just groaned out loud at the puns, and with another chuckle Sans continued forward again. He was indeed walking towards the green couch that used to above her trap door. It was now pushed back all the way against the wall, which had given Sans a full clear view of the room and an easy avenue in which to have seen Belle come out of hiding. When he got to it, he placed her on the arm of the couch. However he didn’t wait for her to step off, instead just tilted his hand so she slid off. 

Belle landed with a slight bounce and a yelp at the sudden sensation of falling that short unexpected distance. “A bit of warning next time?” Belle complained with a huff as got herself comfortable. 

Sans sat down on the cushion that was closest to the arm he had deposited Belle on and grinned down at her. “oh so there's going to be a next time?” he asked, the grin that was plastered on his face mischievous.

“Wha- I… No.. that’s not what I…” Belle stuttered a bit, at a loss for words for what that simple sentence had implied. 

Did she really think there was going to be a next time. Was she already that willing to trust Sans that much…? Sure Papyrus maybe, he was sweet, and came across as very innocent last night. Even if he was a bit loud and excitable. But Sans was not the one that was happy with her presence in his house. Out of both the brothers it made no sense to trust him completely, when he so clearly wasn’t ready to fully trust her either. 

Sans though still appeared to be waiting for a response. When she noticed this Belle crossed her arms and harrumphed at him, her cheeks puffing out a bit in her agitation and confusion. This expression though sent Sans into another bout of laughter. “ya keep making faces like that and i’ll have a good reason to keep callin ya kid.” 

Belle rolled her eyes again and sighed. At least someone was finding all this amusing in some respect. Thinking about it though, she did realize that Papyrus had yet to show up. Typically he was home by now and on his brother right away when he started making puns, and yet she not heard a sound from the loud skeleton since she came up. “Where’s Papyrus?” she asked Sans to get the conversation going in a different direction. “I was pretty sure both of you were usually at home during this time of the day.” 

“he’s on his way.” Sans responded “told me he had something he wanted to do after work. Wouldn’t tell me what though, said it would ruin the surprise.” the skeleton shrugged 

The Borrower hmmed at this bit of information. That would certainly explain why he hadn’t been around. “So you weren’t joking about waiting for your brother then.” she mused out loud.

Sans looked down at the Borrower that was sitting on the arm of the couch, and was about to say something in response to that statement. Said brother however chose that instance to burst through the door. 

“BROTHER, I AM HOME.” He called out before noticing that Sans was in fact sitting on the couch, not yet noticing the small figure sitting on the arm said couch near him. “AH THERE YOU ARE. NO DOUBT WAITING FOR YOUR GREAT BROTHER TO RETURN FROM WORK AND HIS ERRANDS. EVEN IF SITTING AROUND IN FRONT OF THE TELEVISION AND WAITING IS A VERY LAZY THING FOR YOU TO DO.” 

Papyrus walked into the house, carrying a couple of bags in one hand, closing the front door with the other. “YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE HOW MANY STORES I HAD TO GO TO IN ORDER TO FIND WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR.” 

Sans grin lowered a bit. “you didn’t go alone did you?” he asked. 

This caused Belle to blink as she listened in on the conversation. Shopping was a normal thing for giants right? That was typically how they got more of their own items, since they clearly weren’t going around borrowing things from even bigger giants. If that was how she understood it, then why did Sans seemed concerned about his brother shopping alone. The way a Borrower father would be concerned about his kids going out into a human’s house alone to get things. 

“NYEH?” Papyrus looked at his brother for a minute before laughing. “NYEH HEH HEH. DO NOT WORRY SANS. I WENT SHOPPING WITH UNDYNE. WE DID WORK TOGETHER WITH THE CHILDREN AT THE QUEEN’S SCHOOL TODAY. ONCE EVERYTHING WAS DONE THERE WE SET OUT. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THE KING’S RULE ABOUT GOING INTO TOWN ALONE.” 

He paused for a moment in his explanation to set his bags down near the television before continuing. “I MAY THINK IT IS A SILLY RULE, SINCE AFTER ALL WE ARE TRYING TO BE FRIENDS WITH THE HUMANS IN TOWN, THERE IS NO REASON TO BE SO CAUTIOUS AROUND FUTURE FRIENDS. HOWEVER I WILL NOT GO AGAINST THE KING’S RULING. I AM VERY GREAT AT FOLLOWING THE RULES, SINCE I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL.” 

As his brother explained Sans seemed to relax back to the way he was before his brother came home. Belle had watched as his grin grew back to what she figured was more or less his normal everyday grin, and the lights of his eyes seemed to get brighter as well; she hadn’t even noticed that they had dimmed in the first place. “never doubted you for a second bro.” 

Papyrus made a move towards the kitchen, probably to work on some more spaghetti if Belle had any guess, only to stop abruptly and look down at the floor. “SANS WHY IS THERE A SMALL HOLE IN THE FLOOR, AND WHY IS THERE A BROKEN SCREW NEXT TO IT?”

Ah… right, since Sans had picked her up with the screw from the treadmill, the other one was still on the floor next to the entrance of her tunnel which she had never gotten a chance to close. “ah, that would be cause the kid’s back. that’s the broken screw they mentioned yesterday. they’ve already given me back the hole one.” 

Belle sighed at the pun, there really was no stopping him, and Papyrus groaned loudly. Sans though seemed to greatly enjoy their irritation. “heh, bro i know you’re smiling.” 

“I AM AND I HATE IT.” 

It was by that point that Papyrus finally noticed Belle sitting on the arm of the couch near Sans. “OH TINY BORROWER. I SEE YOU WERE WAITING HERE FOR ME TO RETURN AS WELL, SO THAT NOT ONLY COULD I MAKE YOUR DAY GREATER WITH MY PRESENCE BUT SO THAT YOU COULD MAKE YOUR WORDS FROM LAST NIGHT TRUE.” 

“Uuuh. Yeah, that’s totally why I’m sitting here.” she decided to agree, for some reason she felt that trying to convince the tall skeleton of any other reason was a battle that was not really worth fighting. 

“AND SANS HAS INFORMED ME THROUGH A TERRIBLE PUN THAT YOU DID INDEED BRING BACK THE SCREW LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD. SO CLEARLY YOU ARE WHAT YOU SAID YOU ARE. A BORROWER!” he proclaimed excitedly. 

“i dunno paps. they were still trying to take something without asking first.” Sans added to the conversation, and Belle surged to her feet while casting a glare at him. A glare that he fully noticed and simply raised one of his boney brows at and interrupted her just as she opened her mouth to retaliate. “dunno what that look is for, i’m just pointing out a glaringly obvious flaw in your reasoning kid.” 

“SANS DOES RAISE A GOOD POINT TINY BORROWER.” Papyrus added, again before Belle could actually say anything in her defense. “WHY DID YOU NOT SIMPLY COME AND ASK US FOR THINGS YOU NEEDED? I MOST CERTAINLY WOULD’VE BEEN HAPPY TO HELP IN ANY WAY I COULD OF. EVEN SANS ISN’T LAZY ENOUGH TO TURN DOWN SOMEONE THAT TRULY NEEDS HELP.” 

Belle waited a few moments for either of the skeletons to continue talking, still standing, though now her arms were crossed and her eyes darted from Sans who was still sitting lazily on the couch watching her, and Papyrus who was still standing over both her and his brother just looking curious.

When it was obvious that they were actually going to let her talk she did. “Well would the first thing you think of when seeing something over ten times your size be to walk up and introduce yourself?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “I can tell you right now it is not the first thing that any Borrower would think of.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the first Borrower to be living with monsters. At least I hadn’t heard any news about a new kind of giant before I left home so.” Belle shrugged before she continued “As it stands I just assumed you were like humans, and we have so many stories and tales of how humans have treated Borrowers that the risk was not worth it for me, since all of those stories end badly for the Borrower in them.” 

As she spoke Belle eventually sat down again, just talking and being able to explain lessening her earlier frustration. “Because of this need to stay hidden, Borrowers can not grow their own food the way humans can, we can not process materials, we can't go out to stores and go shopping. We are pretty much forced to remain hidden. This is where the three main rules of borrowing come into play.

“A Borrower must never be seen.

“A Borrower must only borrow what they need to survive and.

“A Borrower must only take what will not be missed.”

Belle sighed and rubbed the back of her head as she again looked at both of the brothers. They were each watching her, and definitely listening, and it was a bit unnerving to be stared at. “Last night, I definitely broke all three of those rules. I will admit that. I definitely did not need that screw to survive. I just wanted it to make my life easier, I was impatient. I guess I sorta deserved to get caught.” 

Belle shrugged at that last statement, dropping her gaze down to her lap, her hands now resting there and she took a moment to stare at them before continuing. “I mean I was beginning to see that you both were very different than the humans that own the home I grew up in. It’s like night and day really. But deep, deep down, I just couldn’t walk out to you guys and say ‘Hi, I’m Belle, and I’m living in your house now.’ The need, instinct I guess, to stay hidden, to stay out of sight and assuredly safe, always overrode and rationalized away the differences I was seeing I guess. So I stayed hidden and lived like how I was taught. 

“Even today, it wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to knowingly come out here and have a conversation with you guys. I honestly have to keep telling myself that if you guys had wanted to hurt me, you would of done so yesterday while I was still trapped in that box. To keep telling myself that you guys really are different from all the human beans out there.” 

That last sentence seemed to break the silence that both the brothers were under as Sans burst out laughing. The sudden noise caused Belle to jerk her head up and stare at the smaller skeleton with a very incredulous look. Sans was doubled over in his seat just laughing his head off, his brother though seemed just as confused as she felt. “And just what about all that was so funny?” she asked failing to see what he was laughing at. 

“BROTHER I MUST AGREE WITH THE TINY BORROWER’S QUESTION. WHERE IS THIS BOUT OF MIRTH COMING FROM? I DID NOT HEAR ANY JOKE, THOUGH I AM THANKFUL FOR THAT SINCE YOU TELL FAR TOO MANY OF THEM.” 

Sans raised a hand and signaled to give him a moment. Papyrus looked over at Belle the question clear in his eyes, but the Borrower just shrugged just as confused as he was. After a couple of moments Sans’ loud guffaws settled into quieter deeper chuckles. “bean huh?” was all he said once he calmed down enough to actually talk. 

Belle blinked and tilted her head in confusion not understanding. “Yes, human bean. It’s what they call themselves. Why they went with bean I’ll never know, but…yeah...” she shrugged not really knowing how to better explain it. 

“kid, i think the word you’re looking for is being. human being.” 

The Borrower though just shook her head, “No, no I’m pretty sure it’s bean. In any event, you both are a whole lot better than any human, even though I did kinda break all the rules and got caught.” 

“YOU HAVE MENTIONED THOSE RULES A FEW TIMES, TINY BORROWER. WHAT DOES IT MEAN IF YOU BREAK THEM? SURELY YOU ARE NOT IN TROUBLE FOR TALKING WITH US ARE YOU?” 

Belle sighed “Yeah you see, that there is the issue at hand. Usually being seen can mean only one thing. The Borrower in question needs to leave the house, and get away from the giants that saw them. Failure to do so typically results in the death of the Borrower when they get caught.” she explained.

It was Sans’ turn to tilt his own head while Papyrus just looked aghast at the thought that anyone would kill someone else just for existing. “then why haven’t you left yet kid? gotten one of those guides you mentioned last night and high-tailed it out of here after yesterday.” 

“Nah, wouldn’t work.” Belle countered “You see, those guides aren’t exactly common. For a Borrower living in the wild is incredibly difficult, and so there are not a lot that do it. It is far safer to risk living with human beans then to be out where you could get caught by animals.” she explained. 

“So I have no way of knowing where a guide could be out there. If I had been living in the kind of neighborhood where I came from originally I could just find another home on my own no problem. The homes of the humans are all right on top of each other. A small trek outside and voilà a new home. You both are way out on the mountainside… I think… and I have no idea which direction to even travel to get to a new home. I could of left last night sure, but since you both didn’t really even threaten to hurt me, it didn’t seem quite like a risk worth taking. I had a lot of time to think while getting my broken screw free.” 

“so, hypothetically speaking if we just kicked you out of here, and left you to your own devices out in the woods you’d die?” Sans asked with a raised bone brow. 

Belle just nodded “Hypothetically speaking yes. I’d either be so lost I’d be unable to find sustenance, or I’d be food for a wild animal.” she replied cheerfully as if the thought of death didn’t faze her. It did though, and she dreadfully didn’t want to be kicked out. She wasn’t about to beg either of them to let her stay though, and she certainly didn’t want them to know that the idea of being left for dead terrified her so she did her best to keep a straight and happy face. 

“WELL WE CAN’T HAVE THAT.” Papyrus said matter-of-factly as if it was the most easy decision in the world. “BESIDES IF WE KICKED YOU OUT I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO GIVE YOU ANY OF THE THINGS I WENT OUT AND GOT YOU TODAY, AS HOUSEWARMING PRESENTS. I AM VERY GLAD YOU DID NOT LEAVE, LIKE YOUR RULES WOULD OF WANTED YOU TOO TINY BORROWER. EVEN IF BREAKING RULES ISN’T THE BEST THING TO DO, SOMETIMES EVEN I WILL ADMIT THAT FOR FRIENDS IT IS AN IMPORTANT THING TO DO.”

Belle’s eyes widened in surprise as Papyrus talked. He had certainly seemed to be accepting and considerate last night while she had talked to him from the tabletop, but the fact that he had already decided that she was welcome in his home, pretty much no questions asked as he had already bought said presents before talking with her a second time, stunned her. She could feel her breathing hitch slightly and her eyes begin to sting but she mentally growled at herself. No she would not cry over this. Sure being accepted feels nice and all, but it shouldn’t be something to cry over right. Surely this is just something normal for them. 

Fighting back her emotions she just grinned at Papyrus. “Thanks so much!” she chirped, though she was positive that she could hear her voice cracking just a tiny bit, and her eyes were still stinging with held back tears. “That really, really means a lot.”

She rubbed at her face a bit to try and clear up the threatening waterworks but didn’t miss the chuckle that Sans let out at the sight. When she looked back up, said skeleton was leaning back against the couch, apparently completely relaxed. Looking back up at Papyrus showed him to be beaming happily. 

“NYEH HEH HEH. OF COURSE IT DOES. EVERYTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES IS FULL OF MEANING AND I MEAN TO WELCOME THE NEWEST, EVEN THOUGH YOU’VE BEEN HERE AWHILE, RESIDENT OF THE SCENIC MY HOUSE.” 

With that said Papyrus went back for the bags that he had left by the television earlier when he had come in the front door. Leaning down though he had a frown on his face, and Belle frowned in response. Surely she hadn’t already done something wrong. Did she not express enough gratitude at being given gifts? Was she supposed to have let herself cry… ?

Those doubts though were quickly replaced with surprise and then worry and fear when the front door was kicked in and a large blue scaled fish creature with flaming red hair stood in the doorway. 

“YO! PAPS! You forgot one of your bags in my car when I dropped you…” Whatever she was saying petered out as her one good yellow eye landed on Belle who was still sitting on the arm of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another cliffhanger? Say it isn't so =O
> 
> Also I just want to thank everyone who reads this! This story is almost at 1k hits and has gotten just over 100 kudos, and I am so insanely happy about this. Thank you everyone so very much, Im so happy you all like my silly story with giant monsters. I never thought this many people would read it, and I give a little squee every time I get a new email about the kudos it never gets old. 
> 
> Hoping it wont take me as long with the next chapter. I got a lot of world building stuff figured out while writing this as well as the basis of a plot in my mind! Its so exciting =D
> 
> Feel free to come chat or poke me or ask questions at roccy989.tumblr.com


End file.
